


Happy Family

by Aritod



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Chuck-E-Cheese's, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritod/pseuds/Aritod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and Nozomi have a bright idea to visit Chuck-E-Cheese's for a nice date. However...they need someone tiny to get in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumeyiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumeyiu/gifts).



> why me

“Why are you two dressing me up like a damned toddler?!”

Eli blinked as she fixed the ribbon holding one of Nico’s pigtails up. Both Eli and Nozomi had decided to go on a date to Chuck-E-Cheese’s for a fun time, but alas, the girls appeared to be too old to enter. Enter alone, at least.

But Nico? Nico looked young enough pass right in, without a problem.

“We’re getting you ready, Nicocchi,” Nozomi replied sweetly, Eli nodding her head as she stared at the horrified middle-school girl in front of her—at least, she could pass as one easily. “And if you keep resisting…” Nozomi’s hands shot out as she squeezed the air, a devilish smirk on her face that certainly gave a reminder to Nico what would happen if she failed to comply.

“N-No! I’ll do it, you idiots…”

Eli hummed and grinned, reaching over for her purse and twining her fingers with her girlfriend’s own. “Good,” she replied and pushed Nico out the door. “Today, you are our lovely daughter.”

“Lovely daughter, my ass…”

* * *

 

Eli and the others soon arrived at the nearby location, the two mothers grasping their artificial daughter’s hands tightly. Now that they had arrived, they weren’t allowing her to run away.

Especially Nozomi.

“So many little kids here…” The door was opened for them and Eli waved to the man at the entrance, hoping that Nico would shut her mouth and stop complaining, if only for now—it was beyond impolite. “I want to spit on them.”

“Nicocchi…”

“A-Ah!”

“Hello,” Eli began, blushing and hiding the two behind her back. “Excuse my family. They’re…certainly something, don’t you think?”

“Get your hands off of me!!!”

The man before her blinked and Eli pulled Nico out in front of her, the ‘child’ looking completely unamused—Nozomi soon joined her at her side. “W-We’re her mothers, you see.”

“I’m adopted! I’m not blood related to them—!!”

“Yes, adopted.” A hand was placed over Nico’s lips in order to muffle the garbage emitting from her, Nozomi’s head resting on her girlfriends shoulder. “But that isn’t the point now.” Eli reached for her credit card and the reluctant man scanned it, stamping their hands and allowing them to enter without any further hassle.

“H-Have a nice day…”

“You too!!”

And though it took some effort, they were in.

“I can’t believe…” Nico huffed loudly, crossing her arms and leaning against Eli’s side, “you touched my chest in public!”

“Nico, this is a family-friendly area,” Eli reminded, giving a soft side hug to the girl who angrily grumbled in reply. “So…go run off to find some friends, alright?”

“F-Friends? But…you two…”

“You were here to help us get in,” Nozomi replied quickly, hugging Eli tightly from behind and leaning her chin on the woman’s shoulder. “And now, Elicchi and I want to have some alone time.”

Without another word, they left Nico alone, walking away hand in hand with a smile on each of their faces.

“Nozomi,” she began, Nico’s muffled cries in the distance being heard, “care to get some tokens? I’ve always found arcade games to be quite fun…”

Her girlfriend smiled and happily nodded her head, refusing to leave Eli’s side. “Of course, Elicchi.”

The way Nozomi spoke…it was so calming, so relaxing to Eli—no wonder she fell in love. Their hands tightened together, making their way over to the nearby token machine. That was, well…until a small child had the honor of bumping into Nozomi’s incredibly large breasts.

“I-I’m sorry, miss, I just…”

“Shh, it’s fine.” Nozomi forced the young boy on his way again, focusing back on Eli. “You know, I thing her lingered there for a moment.”

“Who wouldn’t?” A giggle escaped the blonde as she finally inserted her card, a handful of tokens shooting out in exchange. “Your chest is the equivalent of a nice and comfortable pillow.”

“You flatter me.” Nozomi leaned up and placed a kiss on her lovely and pure Eli’s lips, Eli only blushing in reply. “Now come, Elicchi, the ski ball game looks fun…!!”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Nico was in absolute agony as she gazed around at the young annoyances, wishing to spit on each and every single one of them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill, passing it to the man across the counter. “Slice of cheese pizza, make it snappy.”

Her meal was given to her very quickly, Nico satisfied that she’d managed to scare the cashier into doing a more efficient job. “I hate this,” she mumbled, staring down and taking an angry bite of her cheesy greasy goodness. “Those idiots, forcing me into this…and then they leave me, for fucks sake; they leave me—!!”

Nico’s pizza was soon splattered on her as she looked up, realizing that she’d bumped into someone. But it wasn’t a tiny brat whom she wished to spit on, no.

She knew that strong scent of beauty and classiness anywhere.

“Maki.”

* * *

 

“Nozomi,” Eli exclaimed as she pointed to the nearby photo booth, not paying attention to just how tiny it appeared to be. “Nozomi, ah…may we go take some photos together?”

The other woman nodded as Eli pulled her along to the booth, Nozomi settling herself in first. But, of course, her lovely and fully body took up the entire seat that was only meant for a few small children. “Oh dear,” she whispered, patting her lap and inviting Eli to settle down on her thighs. “I suppose that you’ll just have to use me as a seat, Elicchi.”

Eli quickly did so and wrapped her legs around the other woman, sitting herself down comfortably on her lap. “Which I, of course, don’t have a problem with.” Eli smiled, placing a kiss on Nozomi’s lips. “We can take a break in here, can’t we?”

“Elicchi…”

“Nozomi,” she spoke softly in the same tone, lips travelling down to her neck and planting a gentle kiss there. “It will be quick, I promise. After all…you’re sensitive.”

“We’re in public…” Eli’s fingers toyed with Nozomi’s nipple as the other found it’s way under her skirt. “B-But…you know that I can never say no to you.”

And so, Eli gently caressed her girlfriend’s soft body and pulled down her panties, rubbing her clitoris. “I-I’ll get your fingers filthy…”

“I won’t mind,” Eli replied with a nuzzle and then a kiss, spitting on her other fingers and spreading open Nozomi, thrusting a few deeply inside of her. “It’s nothing a bit of licking won’t clean, after all~”

* * *

 

“N-Nico-chan?”

Nico’s eyes were wide as she soon began to blush, not from the sauce and cheese coating her, no. But instead, because Maki had seen her in such a small and childish outfit.

“Maki!!” She exclaimed, glaring hard at her and wiping the pizza to the floor. “Look at what you’ve done!!! You ran into me, you…you…”

Nico huffed and crossed her arms. “How’d you get in here, anyways?”

“I’m younger than you,” Maki replied, blinking as the two tried to clean the mess—their friendship was certainly complicated. They were both madly attracted to each other, but they’d never admit that. Even when they shared an occasional kiss or two.

They were both much too stubborn.

“Hmp.” Nico was, for the most part, clean again, excluding how dirty and unpure she felt from the run in itself. She’d embarrassed herself in front of Maki…Maki, of all people. “You have to pay me back, you know.”

“…And how do you propose I do that?”

Maki didn’t protest? Nico…hadn’t even figured out a way to make her. Looking around frantically, her finger landed on a photo booth, grabbing Maki’s hand and pulling her over. “You,” she began, stopping near it and standing up straight, “are going to go in that booth with me, and we are going to make out, and you are going to enjoy every moment of it.”

Before Maki could reply, a short moan was heard from inside of the photo booth, both Nico and Maki’s cheeks instantly blushing. Ah, this was…new. Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to get touchy in Chuck-E-Cheese’s?

Besides Nico, because Nico didn’t count—Nico told herself that she didn’t count, after all.

“Dammit…” The black-haired girl opened up the curtain to reveal a rather compromising sight. Eli was atop of Nozomi’s lap, fingers dripping with something that definitely wasn’t water. “M-My mothers…are having sex in public?” What an awful example they were setting for their daughter…!!

“Nicocchi? Makicchi…?”

Eli straightened herself and licked her fingers clean, cheeks heating up and trying to shoo the other two away. “W-We’ll be out in a moment, just…”

“But I haven’t taken care of you yet, Elicchi.”

“One moment!!”

The curtain closed again, Maki turning to Nico and Nico turning to Maki.

“…Nico-chan?”

“Yes?”

Maki played with her red hair, Nico staring with intrigue and annoyance—how dare someone be that beautiful!! “Spit it out already.”

“I…I wouldn’t mind if you came over my house tonight instead; after all, the two you came here with…seem busy.”

She blinked, placing a hand on her hip. “…Pay me back there?”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

“No, let me…” Eli shook her head and kissed Nozomi softly, opening the curtain a few minutes later and tilting her head—both Nico and Maki were gone.

“I…I was going to say there’s others waiting for us, but…” Eli pulled her girlfriend out as well, standing close to her and reaching for her arm. “They’re gone.”

“Went off somewhere more private, I think.”

“Most likely.” The blonde sighed and looked around, noticing how many of the children were leaving—and it was getting dark out. “Ah, we should get going sometime soon, too…”

Nozomi leaned in and placed another kiss on Eli’s lips, glancing over to the nearby prize table and then to the tickets overflowing in Eli’s purse. “Before we go, though, let’s…buy ourselves something nice.”

Eli smiled and nodded as she playfully took some tickets out, sticking them in between her girlfriend’s breasts and making their way over to the center. “Of course, Nozomi.”

And of course, the tickets looked absolutely hilarious sticking out like that.

Once at the counter, Eli picked out a small purple bear, handing over the tickets and passing the bear to Nozomi once the pair walked a bit farther away from there, heading out the door.

“Is this…for me?”

Eli smiled and nodded, kissing Nozomi’s lips. “You helped me win most of the tickets, anyways.”

“My Elicchi…” Nozomi held her close and kissed the top of her head, Eli only reciprocating the lovely affection. “This bear is adorable, but nothing will ever amount to your beauty.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope you liked uwu


End file.
